Promises and Love
by Aori Rihito
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu, Ginny. Sekarang dan selamanya." bisik Harry di telinga Ginny, membuat hati Ginny terasa hangat. HarryGinny, slight DraMione. My first Harry Potter. RnR please? Insert lyric by myself. Year 7.


**Promises and Love**

A Harry Potter Fanfic

**Summary** :  
>"Aku mencintaimu, Ginny. Sekarang dan selamanya." bisik Harry di telinga Ginny, membuat hati Ginny terasa hangat. HarryGinny, slight DraMione. My first Harry Potter. RnR please? Insert lyric by myself. Year 7.<p>

**Character** :  
>Ginny W. &amp; Harry P.<p>

**Genre** :  
>Romance<p>

**A/N** :  
>Harry Potter pertama Kazu! Akhirnya Kazu bisa mencoba Harry Potter, lepas dari Naruto! Banyak kekurangan nih, karena baru pertama kali di fandom HP. Mohon bantuannya yah, senpai-senpai sekalian! Nah, kenapa slight DraMione dan bukannya RonMione? Udah jelaslah. Kazu jauh lebih suka DraMione dibanding RonMione. Fans berat! Draco yang ganteng sama Hermione yang cantik. Alasan yang sama untuk Harry dan Ginny. Udah ah bacotnya. RnR!<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley berjalan menelusuri koridor Hogwarts sambil menerawang. Ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau Severus Snape dan kawan-kawan Death Eater-nya akan mengambil alih Hogwarts setelah kematian Albus Dumbledore.<p>

Apalagi, sekarang kekasihnya yakni sang terpilih, kakaknya, dan sahabatnya tidak ada disini. Tentu saja kelakuan para Death Eater makin menjadi-jadi, tidak segan-segan menyiksa siapapun, termasuk dirinya..

"Harry.." bisik Ginny. "Kapan kau kembali?" Ginny masih terus melangkah, sampai dia berada di depan sebuah dinding. Ginny memejamkan matanya, dan tak lama kemudian muncullah pintu besar di dinding tersebut. Kamar Kebutuhan. Ia dan teman-teman Dumbledore's Army-nya memang bersembunyi di tempat itu selama ini.

Oh ya, Ginny pernah mendengar kabar kalau 3 sekawan Gryffindor yang pergi itu sedang dalam bahaya, dan kemungkinan besar sedang menuju ke sini.

"Ginny, kenapa kamu lesu?" tanya suara lembut dari Luna Lovegood. "Tidak apa-apa, Luna. Aku hanya memikirkan Harry, aku takut di tidak selamat." ujar Ginny sambil tersenyum sedih. Luna balas tersenyum. "Menyenangkan bukan? Memiliki orang yang dicintai, dan juga orang itu mencintaimu." Ginny mengangguk pelan.

"Kamu merasa senang bisa mencintai dan dicintai. Dilindungi dan melindungi orang yang dicintai. Merasa bahagia bersama dia. Ginny, aku yakin Harry selamat. Harry adalah 'Yang Terpilih'. _The Chosen One_. Dengan kehebatannya dan cintamu, Harry pasti selamat dan kembali kepadamu, apapun yang terjadi." ujar Luna. Ginny terhenyak. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Luna bisa sebijak itu. Tapi ia tetap merasa galau.

"Teman-teman! Aku membawa berita bagus!"

Semua menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut. Neville Longbottom berdiri di depan pintu lorong rahasia. "Berita apa, Neville?" Neville nyengir dan minggir dari lorong, memperlihatkan 3 sosok manusia yang ditunggu-tunggu.

"HARRY!"

"RON!"

"HERMIONE!"

Teriakan-teriakan gembira membahana di seluruh Kamar Kebutuhan. Ginny menatap Harry, lalu menatap Luna tidak percaya. "Apa kubilang? Dia akan kembali padamu, apapun yang terjadi. Kau tahu dia itu keras kepala." kata Luna. Ginny kembali menatap Harry dengan tatapan rindu. Sudah berbulan-bulan ia tidak bertemu Harry. Lebih dari 6 bulan. Dilihatnya, Harry balas menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

Ginny dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika mengetahui tatapan Harry adalah tatapan penuh cinta. Tapi, setelahnya ia merasa enggan dan tidak rela ketika didengarnya Harry harus pergi lagi untuk mencari diadem Rowena Ravenclaw. "Haruskah kau pergi lagi?" bisik Ginny sambil menatap Harry sedih dari kejauhan.

Sebelum pergi lagi, Harry menyempatkan diri berbicara pada Ginny. "Haruskah kau pergi lagi?" tanya Ginny pelan. Dari wajahnya, ia tampak hampir menangis. Harry tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya.

"Harus. Aku harus pergi lagi, Ginny. Aku harus menghancurkan semua Horcrux milik Voldemort, agar tidak ada yang tewas karena aku lagi, dan tidak ada yang bisa menyakitimu. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Tak terasa, air mata mengaliri pipi Ginny. "Kembalilah dengan selamat, Harry. Jangan tinggalkan aku selamanya." Suara Ginny terdengar bergetar. Harry menghapus air matanya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ginny.

Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Ciuman lembut seperti biasanya. Perlahan, Harry mencoba melumat bibir Ginny, dan Ginny tidak melawan. Harry menarik Ginny ke dalam pelukannya dan tetap melumat bibir Ginny. Ciuman Harry turun ke leher Ginny. Ia menghisap, menjilat, dan menggigit kecil leher Ginny, menyisakan tanda kemerahan kecil di leher kekasihnya, dan membuat Ginny mengerang kecil.

"Aku janji aku akan kembali dengan selamat padamu. Dan ini adalah tanda janjiku." Harry menyentuh _kissmark_ buatannya di leher Ginny. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku janji aku akan selamat. Sampai jumpa, sayangku." Setelah mengecup singkat pipi Ginny, Harry pun diantar Luna pergi.

* * *

><p>Perang.<p>

Ya, perang sudah terjadi di Hogwarts. Ginny sedang bersama Harry ketika Neville berlari ke arah mereka. "Kalian melihat Luna?" tanya Neville. "Ada apa, Neville?" Neville menjawab dengan berseri-seri. "Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku ingin memberitahunya. Bisa saja kita tidak selamat kan?" Neville langsung pergi.

Mendengar kata 'tidak selamat', Harry langsung melumat bibir Ginny seperti saat ia akan mencari diadem Rowena Ravenclaw. Bedanya, kali ini dengan berani Harry memasukkan lidahnya dan mengamuk di dalam mulut Ginny. "Ngh.. Ha-Harry.." desah Ginny pelan.

"Ginny, janjiku masih berlaku. Aku janji akan kembali dengan selamat padamu. Aku akan menghancurkan Voldemort dan kembali dengan selamat hanya untukmu. Kamu masih mempercayaiku kan?"

Ginny mengangguk. Harry memeluk Ginny dengan pelukan hangatnya, lalu berkata, "Jaga dirimu, sayang. Jangan kalah oleh Death Eater." Harry kembali mengecup singkat pipi Ginny, lalu pergi. Ginny hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergian Harry.

"Harry, tepatilah janjimu. Selamatlah, jangan kalah oleh Voldemort."

Sekali lagi, Ginny melepas kepergian Harry dan hanya bisa berharap Harry benar-benar selamat.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Harry Potter sudah mati!<strong>"

"TIDAK!" jerit Ginny. Ia hendak berlari kearah Harry yang terkapar di gendongan Hagrid, namun ditahan Arthur Weasley, ayahnya. "Gadis bodoh." cemooh Voldemort tanpa rasa kasihan melihat ekspresi pilu Ginny.

_Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak memenuhi janjimu, Harry? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku lagi, kali ini untuk selamanya? Kenapa, Harry? Bahkan aku belum pernah mendengar kata 'aku mencintaimu' keluar dari mulutmu untukku, Harry. Tapi kenapa kau sudah pergi? Kenapa kau bisa dikalahkan kejahatan? Bukankah kebaikan pasti mengalahkan kejahatan? Jawab aku, Harry.._

Itulah yang terus-menerus menguar di pikiran Ginny. Air mata terus-menerus mengaliri wajahnya. Padahal, kakaknya Ron Weasley sudah bahagia dengan Lavender Brown. Padahal, ia sudah melihat kemesraan antara sahabatnya Hermione Granger dengan Draco Malfoy. Tapi, kenapa ia sendiri yang tidak?

**Flashback**

Pengumuman agar Harry menemui Voldemort di hutan terlarang dalam waktu 1 jam sudah terdengar jelas 45 menit yang lalu. Harry sudah dalam perjalanan menuju hutan terlarang. Sementara Ginny hanya bisa berdoa agar Harry selamat.

Ginny berjalan tidak tentu arah di koridor-koridor Hogwarts yang sudah hancur. Di aula, banyak jasad dan orang terluka terkapar. Sebagian tidak bernafas, dan sebagian lagi sekarat. Ada yang terluka kecil, namun mereka tetap berdiri tegak, meratapi kepergian yang disayangi.

Di pojokan, Ginny melihat pemandangan yang amat langka. Hermione Granger menangis dalam pelukan Draco Malfoy. "Shh.. Jangan menangis, Mione.." bujuk Draco sambil mengelus lembut rambut Hermione.

"Uuh.. Hiks.. Ke-kenapa? Kenapa terlalu banyak yang mati? Hiks.."

Ginny yang mendengar isakan Hermione hanya bisa menunduk. 'Karena mereka berjuang demi Harry Potter.' Ya kan? Ginny menggigit bibirnya pelan. Tangisan Hermione kian mengeras. Draco terus memeluk, mengelus rambutnya, dan membisikkan kata-kata manis di telinga Hermione.

"Mione, kumohon jangan menangis. Rasanya sakit melihatmu menangis.." Draco mencium puncak kepala Hermione penuh kasih sayang. Hermione mendongak dan menatap wajah Draco yang menatap lembut dirinya. Tangan Draco menghapus air mata Hermione, dan perlahan, bibir mereka berdua bersatu.

Ginny menatap menatap mereka berdua nanar. Ginny sama sekali tidak tahu ada hubungan apa antara Draco dan Hermione. Ditambah, saat Ginny mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir keduanya.

"Masih ada aku disini, Hermione sayang. Dan kau selalu tahu kalau aku selalu mencintaimu."

"Terima kasih, Draco sayang. Aku mencintaimu juga." Dan mereka berdua kembali berciuman.

Rasanya sangat iri mendengarnya. Harry belum pernah mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Ginny. Ginny hanya tahu dari tindakan Harry yang selalu manis, lembut, melindunginya, mengkhawatirkannya, dan juga saat menciumnya.

Tapi tetap saja. Sebagai perempuan, Ginny ingin mendengar pengakuan cinta dari Harry. Walau hanya sekali. Ginny menyentuh lehernya yang masih terdapat _kissmark_ dari Harry. "Selamatlah, Harry." gumam Ginny pelan.

**End Of Flashback**

Ginny sama sekali tidak mendengar kata-kata Voldemort. Ia terus mengingat janji Harry sambil menangis. Hingga ia melihat Neville maju sambil memegang pedang Gryffindor, tekad mengalahkan Voldemort tumbuh di hatinya. Dan ia pun tersentak, saat dilihatnya Harry meloncat dari gendongan Hagrid dan menyerang Voldemort.

"HARRY POTTER MASIH HIDUP!"

Jiwanya serasa ringan tanpa beban mendengar sorakan tersebut. Apalagi saat dilihatnya Harry yang masih hidup. 'Harry.. Terima kasih, Tuhan..' batin Ginny seraya menghapus air matanya. Ia mulai membantu yang lain menyerang para Death Eater.

Kali ini ia yakin, Harry pasti selamat. Ia sempat menyaksikan Neville menebas Nagini, Horcrux terakhir Voldemort. Voldemort sudah lemah, dan Harry akan mengalahkannya dengan mudah. 'Berjuanglah, Harry-ku.'

* * *

><p>Perang selesai. Harry Potter menang. Voldemort tewas.<p>

Ginny berlari dan menerjang Harry. "Harry.. Harry.. Syukurlah.." bisik Ginny penuh rasa syukur. "Ginny.." Harry balas memeluk orang yang ia cintai. "Ginny, kumohon dengarkan aku.." kata Harry pelan. Ginny menatap lekat wajah Harry.

_When I was far away from you  
>When I can't hold you and hug you<br>I feel very bad-a-bad-a-bad_

_When I can't see you  
>When I feel you're not here<br>I was hurt, feel angst, broke up_

_Dear honey,  
>Do you know my heart?<br>I always loving you  
>Even when you're not here<em>

'_Cause I love you  
>With a sincere love<em>

_And I can't live without you  
>I always love you<br>So would you never leave me  
>From now, until forever?<em>

Mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan Harry, Ginny hanya bisa terbelalak. Harry kembali menarik Ginny ke pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Ginny. Sekarang dan selamanya." bisik Harry di telinga Ginny, membuat hati Ginny terasa hangat.

The End


End file.
